


Science Can Be Sexy

by TheBeezKneez



Category: Bill Nye the Science Guy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeezKneez/pseuds/TheBeezKneez
Summary: Young Lila is an extra for Bill Nye's new science show but when a diva actress drops the show, it's up to Lila to fulfil that role.  Bill and Lila soon realize that they have a natural flirtation on and off camera and things become heated.  What can Lila learn from this science guy, and what can he learn from a young actress?





	1. Actress: Extra to Mistress

As if being an extra on set of one bullshit tv show wasn't enough, I had to pretend like I loved my job. I had always dreamed of being an actor and thought that maybe one day I'd be a famous Broadway star, or have my own tv show. Instead, I ended up as a minimum wage actor whose agent didn't give a shit about me and could only find me a job as an "extra". I suppose it's not entirely her fault though, my agent that is. I'm not very talented, but I was told my whole life that I would be a star. Family and friends are liars and should be sent to a special place in hell when they tell you shit like "see you on the Broadway stage!" I have been working as an extra for the show "Bill Nye Saves the World" for a few months now and it’s been stable enough… as a job that is. Between our morning shoots and my nighttime bartending job, I was able to make enough money to live in an okay apartment in downtown LA without having to sell my body. As an extra I do many things, like walk past the camera on a street when Bill is filming something about how toxins will basically kill us all. Or I'll pretend to be a lab assistant in the background who accidentally blows up some stupid test tube thanks to global warming. It wasn't the ideal job, but I was working, as an actor, sort of. 

But these are all details that simply led up to what happened... how to begin?

I had come into work on time as usual. Bob, the stage manager, asked me to check and make sure all my props were where they needed to be before the shoot. Bob always checked in with me because he liked me. I made it a habit to be nice and kind to those I worked with, rather than being a diva like Stephanie. She was another extra but every once in a while they let her have a line or two of dialogue and somehow that made her queen bee. Bob hated Stephanie and I cant blame him, her looks don't match her ugly attitude. I walked over to the props table where Bill, yes Bill Nye the science guy, was checking to make sure all of his trinkets were in place. We gave each other a quick glance and hello before going our own way. Around 11:00 the cameras were rolling and the audience was seated. About midway through the show Bob realized that Stephanie was nowhere to be seen. Today was one of those days where she would be allowed to speak in the show, but Bob couldn't find her anywhere. I was standing on stage behind Bill, doing my usual "rookie scientist" act which just meant standing in the background looking confused. Suddenly a voice from behind the curtain whispered to me "go up to Bill and take Stephanie's place!". At first I was confused and on instinct turned around to see who the hell was talking to me while we were shooting. Bob was holding a notepad that said "no Stephanie, you GO. Say "Gee Bill you're just so smart... I wish I had your brains". Stephanie always played the idiot blond girl because, well lets face it, she was a stunning blond that always made stupid faces and had a way of making everything she said sound dumber than everyone else. I waited for the cue from Bill when he said "it's just matter of fact!" And the fake audience laughter tape went off. I walked up next to Bill and looked up at him smiling. At first he looked horrified and confused as to why I was there but once he made eye contact with Bobs notepad, we were both in the same place.

"Gee bill... you're so smart, I wish I had your brains..." I said in a way that made me come off as a complete slut. Stephanie had a way of making everything she said seem dumb but still cute, I apparently missed that lesson and I came across as some stripper. The audience made "ooohhh and ahhhh" noises as if they were amused and wanted more. Bill was picking up on it and played it out.

"Well my dear, if you're really that impressed with science, I could give you private lessons" he said with a wink. The audience cheered and whistled. This was not scripted and I was shit at improve.

"Bill... uh....". I looked at Bob for help but he was taking too long to write my next line on his notepad. "This is a family friendly show, how about you save your friendliness for later" I said with a smile as I batted my eyes. The audience began hollering, people standing up from their seats and clapping. The audience was actually getting excited to see this and Bill was living for it. 

"Well it looks like I'm not the only one who just got excited," he said as he looked at the audience who was now yelling even louder.

"Oh Bill... you're too much" I said as I got the signal from Bob to get the hell outta there. As I started to walk away, Bill grabbed my hand and pulled me into a strange "gone with the wind" pose. I looked up at him as his arm was wrapped tightly around my waist, his other hand holding my fingers clenched in his. He leaned down and kissed me. Right there on camera. I was so shocked and freaked out I didn't dare to open my eyes and look at the people around me. When he let me go I very quickly walked off stage. He ended our little segment with a "poor girl, she'll probably leave the show tomorrow, I bet I scared her off, too bad, I quite like her. Now then, mitochondria cell!". 

Bob grabbed my arm and led me to the dressing room, closing the door behind the two of us. I began to apologize but he quickly shut me up. 

"Nope, stop. Bills ratings went up 35% the moment the two of you started flirting. When you kissed, it was as if the whole world logged in to watch. Lila they loved you... they loved the two of you. Did you know that Mark from marketing said that they've already made a hashtag for the two of you... it's something like #ScienceIsSexyWhenSavingTheWorld or something strange like that...."

"There's a guy named Mark in marketing... wow.... that's... gotta be tough"

"Lila! Bigger picture hun, you're adored. You need a bigger role in this show, the way Bill was able to play off you and the way the audience kept cheering you on... it was amazing and that's what he needs. He needs people to cheer him on and watch what's going on in his life."

"It sounds like you just want to make this a soap opera..."

"Sort of... yes. Will you take on this role? You'd be amazing... we can work out the details later but are you willing to basically play his sexy lab assistant?"

"Uh... yeah... duh, who would say no?" I laughed. 

And so that's how it began. I was finally given a talking part and getting paid more for being a regular on the show. It was all I dreamed of, sort of. I still wanted more, but this was good enough for now. Bill and I were given witty dialogue that allowed us to play with each other and the audience without taking away from the show. As the show progressed, our dialogue started to become a bit more... uh.... well....

"You didn't come to my lab last night, I thought we had a date?" Asked Bill as he looked up at the projector that had his lines up in a bright blue color.

"The lab! Oh dear I'm sorry, I thought you said your lap, I kept wondering why every time I sat on your lap you gave me a funny look!" I said in the best sexy voice I could find. I was still trying to find my inner sexy but dumb Stephanie but it was harder than I imagined.

"I was wondering why you kept sitting on me, of course I certainly didn't mind it... I've lost my train of thought, what was I supposed to be talking about today" asked bill and he stared at me with his "actor googly love eyes". 

"Today we're talking about chemical reactions... I'm sure you know a lot about that, don't you Bill?" I asked as I ran a finger down his sleeve.

"Yeah you should see the kind of reaction I get when you walk in the room" he said as he laughed and jokingly hid himself behind his desk.

"Bill! This is a family show, please, save that for later... in your lab..." I said with a wink and nod.  
Although Bill and I were working together almost every day, we never really talked outside of our scenes together. Once the camera was off the two of us, we often went our separate ways and rarely spoke unless it was a question about blocking, that was, until he decided to change things up a bit.

"Alright Bill, we're just gonna have a quick rehearsal, you two are usually pretty quick and witty with each other so we don't need to spend much time with this. Why don't you guys run your scene a few times, find blocking that works for you within this space and then we'll mark it and you'll be good to go" said Bob as he frantically wrote notes on his pad.

"Alright, uh Lila I believe you begin." Said Bill as he sat in his big chair that was often used as his prop piece when he was giving lectures in the downstage left corner. "I think I'll start seated".

"That's fine... I'll start, uh... I'll start over here... on this side..." I said as I awkwardly tried to find a place to stand. I always hated standing on a stage when my partner was sitting and not facing me. Bill sitting down made me feel uncomfortable and awkwardly left out in a big space alone.

"What if you start in my lap? Our last piece we did together we jokes about you sitting in my lap, let's give the audience a little surprise today. They love catching us in compromising moments, remember the last time when I kissed you and they went wild? Well why not give them another moment, we need some shock value since apparently global warming isn't enough..." he laughed as he patted at his lap. 

"Your lap..." I said uneasy and uncomfortable. Bob obviously liked the idea because he quickly told the cameraman that I was going to start in Bill's lap.  
I slowly walked over to Bill and placed myself down onto his lap. His legs were thin and for a moment I was worried I'd break him. "Are you okay? Am I too heavy?" I asked. He simply laughed at me and pulled me closer to his chest, allowing all my weight to rest on him. "You're not heavy to me, you're the perfect size, don't worry." 

"Uh... okay... so my first line is... uh..." I had completely forgotten my lines! All of them! They went rushing out of my head and were nowhere to be seen. Bill kindly laughed at me and handed me his script.

"Are you nervous Lila?" He asked, his breath feeling particularly warm against my neck.

"To be honest, yes, I'm nervous..."

"I can feel you shaking... relax, I've got you. I won't let you make a fool of yourself, besides which, science is foolproof."

With that I laughed out loud and rolled my eyes. My tension eased a bit and I was able to go through with the rest of our scene. Around 2:00 we were ready to shoot. We had decided that it would be best, for shock value, to have me sitting on Bill in his big chair facing away from the audience. When the theme song would start, the chair would slowly swivel around to reveal the two of us. It worked like a charm, the audience was cheering and whistling and clapping for the two of us. 

Bill and I may have been having a bit too much fun and as some point I felt his hands holding onto my thighs, pulling me close to him. I looked over at him, smiling and laughing at the reaction we were getting and Bill placed his hand behind my neck, pulling me in for a kiss. It was as if every person in the audience had some serious heart attack. The crowd went wild and to be quite honest, my heart was beating loudly out of my chest. I'm sure Bill heard it because at one point he placed his hand on my heart and smiled. It was official, I was the science guys mistress on TV. 

My part was now a necessity to the show and any time I wasn't on, the audience would react or they would give Bill some dialogue about me. I even had my own dressing room and costume themes. Often times they dressed me in a black fitting dress that hugged my thighs and a lab coat. If they were feel extra spicy, they'd allow me to come out without a lab coat and wearing one of bills coats. Bill was feeling more comfortable talking to me outside of filming and we were becoming friendly enough to even have lunch together at times. 

"Okay Lila, we've been at this for a few months but I don't know your views on science, tell me, how does global warming make you feel?" Asked Bill, trying to break the ice.

"I don't believe in global warming" I said with a completely serious face. Bill looked up at me, his eyes wide and ready to fight back. I couldn't help myself and I broke out into laughter. 

"Dear god I thought for a moment-" he started, but I soon hushed him up.

"That's called being a good actor sir, you should know that, having your own TV show and what not. But my feelings on global warming are similar to many peoples. I'm scared, and I fear that people can't change fast enough to stop it from killing our planet and us. As for my relationship with science, I guess you could say that you, Bill Nye, turned me onto science. My teacher used to play your videos for us in first grade and all the kids hated the videos so they would leave and go to recess but I would just sit there and watch."

"Kids hated my videos? Aw thanks for that..."

"There was always one kid who watched..."

"You.."

"I was devoted to Bill Nye the science guy, I would get upset if my teacher didn't play your videos. Of course then I took science in college I wanted to kill my self I hated it so much... it took the fun out of science... in high school we always did fun hands on experiments and I felt like what I was learning was beneficial, but college really ruined it for me. I had to take biology with a lab and anatomy... worst life decisions ever..."

"No, you just had a horrible teacher. Both of those subjects are extremely important and beneficial, but for whatever reasons your professor either didn't care or didn't know how to get you interested. I'm sorry about that, biology and anatomy are amazing areas."

"I should have had you as my professor... oh well, it's a lost cause."

"Don't you watch my show? You're learning something new every day!" He laughed as he peeling his orange.

"Right... of course how could I forget!"

"But perhaps instead of Bill Nye Saves the World, it should be something like Bill Nye saves Lila's views on biology and anatomy. Let me talk to the screen writers, see how they feel about that" he joked as he handed me half of his peeled orange.

"My desire to know anything about biology or anatomy has died. I'm afraid it cannot be saved." I said, sort of joking to poke fun at Bill. After a long pause, Bill looked up and grabbed my phone from the table.

"I'm going to give you science lessons. I am going to ignite your passion for science once more! This is my number; you are to call it when you have any science questions whatsoever. No question is dumb, and you can't use google. Anytime! Day or night, you must contact me and I'll give you an answer that you'll remember for the rest of your life." He said as he plugged his number into my phone. I blushed so much I thought that surely the heat from my cheeks would start a fire. After lunch, I tested out my new science teacher. I texted him: 

"Am I a descend from a money? Often times I feel as though I look like one..."

Within seconds I got reply from him via text that said, "we didn't descend from monkeys. Monkeys and us have a common ancestor. Besides, you're too beautiful to look like a monkey".

I was going to have so much fun texting him.

"What's two plus two?"

"That's not a science question Lila. Are you just trying to get my attention, it's working”

"What is air?"

"Oxygen, you'll need it, but I’ll need it more because you take my oxygen away"

"Who created E=MC^2?"

"Einstein... genius"

"Thank you"

"No... Einstein is the genius, you... you're a distracting minx in my life."

"Minx huh?... in what sense?"

"Is that a science question Lila?"

"You brought up the minx, now you’ve got to finish that thought”

“I’ll leave that for you to ponder over”


	2. Actress: Mistress to Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lila ends up being sick and unable to come to work, Bill takes things into his own hands and comes by her apartment to take care of her, in every way imaginable.

As the weeks continued, and the questions kept coming, our conversation became more and more raunchy, which started to effect how we acted on screen together. Bill started going off script and would say things like, “remember that text you sent last night, I’m still thinking about it” and so I would keep it family friendly by saying something like, “all I did was send you a picture of a DNA strand…” and the audience would laugh. Being able to show another side of Bill that wasn’t only science related caused more people to want to watch his show. Seeing that he had a funny, awkward, flirty, and at times down right raunchy side excited his views and made them want to go with Bill through his story. 

But that’s not what’s important; it was the day Bill finally made his move. I had gotten sick and was allowed to stay off set for two weeks in order to get better. I had an infection in my blood and Bob made sure I was given the time to work on myself. Half way through the second week of being away from the show, Bill started to text me.

“You haven’t sent me a science question for days and it’s upsetting me. I even brought it up in the show today, did you watch?” he texted, ending it with a winky face emoji.

“I haven’t watched the show today, I’ll have to catch up. So you miss me huh?”

“Watch the episode, now”

I opened up my computer and watched Bill’s new episode and sure enough I found what he was talking about. The episode started with bill lying on his desk staring up at his phone. The first thing he said was, “I know we’re supposed to be talking about gender but there’s one specific girl that’s on my mind… she hasn’t texted me and she hasn’t been in my lab in FOREVER! What’s a man to do?” and with that the episode continued. Every once in a while he would jokingly look at his phone and whine, or caress one of my lab coats. The audience was living for this stuff. Once I finished the episode I texted Bill back.

“You’re too cute. I missed you too, although I didn’t have any of your coats to caress”

“Have I not left one at your house?”

“You’ve never been to my house sir, don’t start rumors Mr. science guy”

“I’ve missed out… or perhaps you have…”

“Nothing is stopping you from seeing my humble abode”

“You’re right. Have you had dinner yet?”

“No, and I’m not looking forward to it”

“Why? Upcoming dinner date?”

“I’m on an all liquid diet while I recover… doctors orders… As much as I love soup, I’m over it”

“Where are you getting these soups from?”

“Grocery stores… generic brands…pretty exciting huh?”

“I’m coming over. I’m going to cook for you. Where can I find you?” he texted back with a world emoji.

I could feel my heart start to speed up at the thought of him in my home. I sent him my address and jumped up and started cleaning. I hung all my clean clothes up and actually put my dirty clothes in the laundry hamper rather than my usual “clothing chair” in the corner of my bedroom. I cleaned the kitchen counters and made my bed, not that I thought he would be in my bedroom, but the thought certainly passed through my mind. I quickly changed into my cuter pajamas rather than the ugly sweatpants and torn t-shirt I was wearing. Now I was in a cute nightgown and silky robe that was tied at the waist. I brushed my hair, my teeth, and put on a bit of lip-gloss. About a half an hour later my doorbell rang. When I opened the door there was Bill wearing his blue button down top and bowtie along with a nice smoking jacket and matching pants. In his arms he was carrying grocery bags and a big bottle of organic ginger ale. 

“Oh good, I found you. I was about half convinced that an old woman would come out with cats purring at her ankles” he said as he stepped inside. 

“Well I locked the cats up in the bedroom” I joked. 

“You’re not quite old enough to be considered an old woman. Now then, let me set these down on the counter and then I want a tour”

“I mean… it’s a one bedroom apartment, there really isn’t much to see…” I said, now feeling insecure about my small little apartment that was probably the size of his bathroom.

“Nonsense, size doesn’t matter… well… under certain circumstances”

“Of course you’ve still got a few jokes in you. Alright… well this is my living room, pretty self explanatory. I’ve got a little terrace however that looks over the LA skyline so I suppose that’s a plus. As you’ve seen, this is the kitchen. I’ve got a nice little island… and counters… and a stove….”

“Best tour ever… better than when I had my first tour of NASA”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying this. Okay, you’ve seen the kitchen, the living room, uh I guess I can just show you my bathroom and-“

“Bedroom, I want to know which side of the room you sleep on”

“Is that what you want to know?” I joked. He simply looked at me and smirked. “This is my bedroom, it’s got a bed, wardrobe, mirrors… pretty basic…”

“You have your bed placed so that when the sun comes up, it’s coming up towards you. That’s good… maybe, I don’t know, they say it’s good. Alright, let’s get food in   
your stomach. I brought you some ginger ale for your stomach aches.”

“How did you know I had stomach aches?”

“Bob keeps me up to date about you when you decide that texting me isn’t your priority any more.”

“Someone is bitter… maybe a bit jealous?” I joked, poking fun at him as he made himself at home in my kitchen. I sat down on my kitchen island and watched Bill cook up a storm. “Do you enjoy cooking?”

“I love it, I absolutely love cooking. It’s like a science experiment for me and I get to eat afterwards! What’s better than that?”

“I wish I enjoyed cooking more but I’m just too lazy to stand around a kitchen and wait for my food to be ready…”

“You just need to be doing something else while cooking. Obviously you’re someone who constantly needs to be doing more than just one thing.”

“So I should cook and dance?” 

“You should, always” he said as he began dancing around in my kitchen. I turned on some Jersey Boys and the two of us started dancing around the kitchen waiting for water to boil. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to his body as we listened to “Can’t Take My Eyes Off Of You”. Our hips swayed together slowly and I took this chance to wrap my arms around his neck, allowing my fingers to brush through his hair on the back of his neck. I could tell he enjoyed it because he closed his eyes and allowed his head to lean back into my hand. 

“The water is boiling,” I whispered. 

“Boiling huh? Okay, time to add the ingredients” he whispered back as he pulled away from me and began pouring ingredients into the boiling water. “Okay ingredients are in, come back here” he said as he pulled me close to him. Fallen Angel was now playing and Bill took advantage of the slow temperament of the song to very smoothly walk me to the island counter. His body was now obviously pressed against mine and I’m almost positive I felt something hard against my thigh, but I didn’t feel free yet to ask about it, or explore the option. 

“Place your hands on the counter and use those night biceps of yours to get you up there. I’m afraid my age has made me just a bit less… able to simply lift you up.”  
I began lifting myself up onto the counter and Bill wrapped his arms around my waist and backside and assisted lifting me. When I was seated on the counter Bill placed his hands on my knees and spread them apart, allowing himself to stand between my legs. Bill grabbed my thighs, easing me to wrap my legs around his hips. He looked up at me and I swear if I weren’t so damn worried about the water boiling over, I would have kissed the man right there. But of course, I saw the water start to bubble over and I couldn’t just leave it there.

“Bill… the water” I whispered as I felt his hot breath against my neck.

He looked behind him and noticed that the water was most definitely boiling over. He pulled away from me but pressed his hand against my stomach to let me know that I needed to stay right where I was. I obeyed. Watching him quickly turn the heat down and stirring the water definitely stirred up a feeling inside my stomach and quite frankly, I needed to touch him again. Once he got things under control again, he came back to me and as if on instinct, I opened myself up to him completely, as if I wanted to basically consume him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his head in my chest. I kissed the top of his head and ran my fingers through his hair, smelling his peppermint cologne that he always wore no matter what the occasion was. 

“I missed you… so much” he whispered to my chest. 

“You missed my breasts? Well I’m sure they’re loving the attention…” I mocked.

“Oh right… I missed you too… sorry I forgot about you for a moment there” he mocked back. I could feel him grinning against my chest. I breathed in deeply, allowing my chest to lift as he pressed his lips to my collarbone. He kissed in just the right way that it brought chills to my back. He moved his lips to my neck and kissed right in between my collarbones, bringing a moan to my throat. He replied back with a deep growl as he began kissing harder and applying more pressure to each kiss. His teeth grazed against my neck as his hands grabbed at my waist. I tightened my legs around his waist and pressed my chest against him. He pulled away and looked at me for what seemed like forever. I wanted him to hold me tightly and shower me in kisses and a frustration grew inside me as he just stood there and looked at me with this smile on his lips. 

“What are you looking at?” I asked.

“You”

“Obviously… but what is it about me that’s making you look at me rather than touch me?” I asked, pulling his bowtie closer to me. He got the hint obviously and kissed me hard against my lips, almost hard enough to knock me off balance. I held his bowtie in my hand, forcing him to stay pressed up against me, my other hand teasing at his belt buckle. 

“You’re a dangerous woman Lila” he whispered in my ear as his kisses trailed down my neck and along my shoulder.

“You bring it out of me” I moaned as I tightened my legs even harder against his waist.

“If we go much further at the moment, you might forget to have your dinner” he laughed as his hands trailed from my knees up my thighs. I shook and trembled every time his finger inched up closer and closer to the one place I needed him the most. 

“I don’t need dinner when I’ve got you right here. I just want to taste you” I said, surprised at my own comments and almost began to regret saying something so bluntly but Bill saved the moment. 

“I’ll take you up on that, but dinner first. I want to make sure you’re not just hungry for food, but that you actually are hungry for what I’ve got to offer. Dinner now, play later” he said as he pulled away from me. I held my legs closed against his waist, trying to keep him close but he pulled away too soon for me to grasp him. 

“Biiilllllll” I whined as I sat on the counter squeezing my thighs together.

“Do you usually eat dinner on your countertops or at a dinner table?” he asked as he pulled me off the island. 

“I usually eat my meals in bed” I said, feeling super freakin clever but also partially telling the truth. I live alone, why not eat in bed…

“Hmmm… how about you eat at the dinner table, and I’ll eat… in bed”

I died right there and then. My knees buckled and I melted into a puddle of goo. Bill’s comment made me need him ten times more than I already did, which I didn’t think was possible. He poured me a bowl of soup and placed it on the dinning room table along with a glass of ginger ale. He sat down and waited for me to take my seat. I moseyed on over to my seat, slowly sitting down and allowing my knees to graze against his. As I began eating, Bill’s hand rubbed against my thigh. Every bite I took seemed to cause him to rub harder and higher up my leg. I stopped eating and indulged in every touch he gave me. 

“Finish your dinner Lila” he said as he leaned in and began biting at my ear. 

“I’m not hungry for food Bill…”

“You need to eat something…”

“Bill… please…” I moaned as his hands now began tugging at the waistband of my underwear. Thank God I changed into my cute blue lace underwear. His fingers danced around the elastic part of my lace blue panties and I was barely containing myself now. I needed him so badly and I would do anything to have him. 

“Are you sure you’re not hungry?” he asked as his teeth bit at my neck. 

“Teasing is only allowed in the bedroom Bill, this is unfair what you’re doing to me”

“Unfair you say” he laughed as his eyebrow arched and he moved his fingers to my sweet spot. He rubbed slowly, circling his fingers in a rhythmic pattern. My hips buckled underneath me and I could feel myself pushing against his fingers. 

“Yessss… Oh….” I moaned louder this time, allowing myself to be heard. Bill got the memo and stood up from the table, grabbing my hand and leading me to the bedroom. He sat down on the edge of my bed, pulling me on top of him so I was straddling him. I played with his bowtie and pulled on it, making him lean in to kiss me. His hands came up and joined mine, slowly untying his bowtie. However Bill couldn’t just untie his bowtie, no, he had to sex it up beyond belief. He stared me straight in the eyes as he slowly undid the tie. When it was undone, he took it off his neck and placed it in my mouth, unbuttoning his top buttons while still holding eye contact with me the entire time. 

“Now then, keep that bowtie where it is, don’t loose it. I want to take a look at those lovely undergarments of yours” he said as he began untying my robe, allowing it to fall to the ground. His hands moved up my thighs, grabbing at the fabric of my nightgown and pulling upwards. He pulled it all the way up off of my and placed it on the floor beside him. My blue lace underwear and pink bra did not match whatsoever, but they were both equally cute enough to get away with not matching. “I quite like this combination. I’m enjoying the view” he stated as he allowed his hands to roam my body. I wanted so much from him and I’d waited long enough. Every touch was more and more painful to my insides because I needed him more than ever. 

“Bill… I’m sorry… I don’t mean to rush you and everything feels so good but I just can’t-“

“I can tell, I know what you need” he said as he pushed me back into my bed, my head hitting the pillows as she put all his bodyweight on top of me. 

His hands were now no longer playing with me but were having me. His fingers slipped under the fabric of my underwear and began pressing himself into me. His skilled fingers felt so good I couldn’t help but cried out. I wanted more and if not wanted, then I needed more. I dug my fingers into his arms wanting him to have all of me. His fingers moved faster and deeper, causing me to hitch in breath. I couldn’t remember how to breathe but I certainly don’t think I was doing it correctly. Bill pressed his lips against mine, hard, and at the moment he kissed me, his fingered pushed even harder and deeper. His fingers were so skilled and left me breathless, but Bill wasn’t ready to allow me complete pleasure just yet. He slowly pulled his fingers away, making me cry out in desperation. His kisses trailed from my lips down to my neck, my collarbone, my chest, he brought his hands up and gently massaged my breasts as his kisses went lower and lower. With his teeth, I could feel him pulling off my underwear. He brought his hands down to my thighs and lifted them over his shoulders, his lips kissing my sex. As he began working faster and harder with his tongue, I felt myself pushing myself up off the bed and Bill placed his arm down across my stomach, forcing me to stay down as he pleasured me. I was so close but there was something missing that wasn’t getting me where I needed to be. I growled out loud and ran my fingers through Bill’s hair, pulling at his head letting him know I wanted something, anything. His kisses came back up my body, over my bellybutton as his tongue drew a line up my solar plexus and between my breasts. I pulled at his belt, practically ripping it off his waist as I pushed his pants down off his waist. 

“Eager are we?” he laughed as he helped take his pants off. 

“I need you, now… like right now… now… now Bill, I need you NOW”

“Goodness I get it… jeez I may be old but I’m certainly not deaf, I can hear you…”

“UGH!” I moaned, wanted him inside me more than anything in the world. 

“Perhaps we should go a bit slower?” he asked, obviously just trying to tease me. I looked up at him and gave him my best death stare. He laughed and grabbed my legs,   
moving them up along his waist. He leaned over, kissing me slowly and then, with one swift movement I felt him inside of me. At first, he didn’t move and we just enjoyed the feeling of being in this intimate position. Then I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly, letting him know I was ready. He began moving, faster and faster, holding onto my wrists to keep balance. I was so close and I knew I wouldn’t be able to hold on for much longer.

“B-Bill… yes… that’s… that…I… uh…. Fuck….”

“Tell me what you need, I know you’re close, but what do you need Lila. Tell me” he practically growled in my ear.

“Harder” was all I could manage to get out. He quickly took this note and went harder. Soon after, every part of my body was hypersensitive and I felt a rush of pleasure   
run through my body and right down to my sex. I tightened my jaw and closed my lips, muffling my own scream as I quickly climaxed. Bill roughly grabbed my face and kissed me passionately as I felt him climax soon afterwards. He continued thrusting as we both slowly rode through out climaxes. 

“Why did you silence yourself when you came?” he asked as he placed himself beside me, allowing me to be little spoon while he ran his fingers up and down my thighs. 

“I don’t know… it’s just something I do… I guess I don’t want to be too loud”

“Well with me, you can be as loud as you want. I like you for the woman you are… and you’re certainly not a quiet woman” he laughed as he grabbed my face and kissed me over and over again. I would have to return to work soon, I couldn’t bear another day without him.


	3. Actress: Lover to Minx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila returns to work but finds that Stephanie is also back to work. Bill shows his appreciation to Lila by giving her surprise in her car.

“Well well well looks who is back early. Missed me that much huh Lila?” asked Bob as he gave me a tight hug. 

It was 6:30 in the morning, the usual time we started shooting. Bill and I had slowed things down after our evening of… entertainment. He had come by the next morning with breakfast and we watched the news together and then he went on his merry way to work. It’s now three days later and I’m ready to work again, not to mention, being cooped up in the apartment day in and day out was getting to me. I walked into my dressing room and our costume shop assistant had placed my costume on my chair for me. It was a pair of blue bellbottom jeans that were high wasted and a flower pattern crop top. It was perhaps the most casual outfit I’ve ever worn on the show. Usually I was in a black dress with heels, not I had jeans, boots, a crop top and… ah… a lab coat with Bill’s name stitched into it. 

“We’ve decided to give you a bit more of a fun youthful look. We’re hoping to reach out to a younger audience since we’re still dealing with an age gap of people watching the show. Of course, your story with Bill will be the same, but we want to make you relatable… next to the bowtie guy.” Said Charlie, the costume shop assistant. She was always pleasant to work with and willing to help anyone in need. 

“Thanks Charlie. So what’s been going on here since I’ve been gone?”

“Well… Stephanie is back…”

“What?”

“Yeah she came back… apparently she met this guy that told her he made movies and was going to put her into all of them so they ran off together to New York. I think it hit her pretty quickly that she wasn’t going to be in any of his movies… or that he even made movies…”

“Oh shit that’s awful… I mean I may not like her, but it sucks that she had to go through that”

“Yeah well… maybe karma is a bitch”

“yOuch… okay so she’s back… wait is she still an extra?”

“Not exactly… so uh… for drama purposes they’re waiting to bring her onto the show when… well when you got back… so you’re here… so she’s gonna be back… on the show… you haven’t seen your script yet have you?”

“Uh no… what the hell…”

“Read it Lila… read it and weep”

I changed into my costume and opened up the script to find my nightmare. I had dialogue with Stephanie. Because she had had the role of the sexy lab assistant, they added some conflict between the two of us. Apparently I’m supposed to return to the stage and catch Stephanie sitting on Bill’s lab table feeding him grapes while he talks about chemicals that effect the brain causing people to react to certain conditions. Should be easy enough, I could barely read the script without getting pissed. 

“Lila, please make your way to the stage, please make your way to the stage”

I got up and walked upstairs towards the stage. I waited in the wings while Bill and Stephanie had their scene. 

“So tell me Bill, what kind of chemicals reach your brain when you think of me” she said in her cute flirty voice. Bill jokingly grabbed at his bowtie and made a face. 

“The kind that makes me uncomfortable and want to walk away…”

“Bill!” she said as she playfully hit his arm and caressed it. She grabbed a bowl of grapes next to her and began to press them against his lips. That was my cue, but I felt like I couldn’t move. Watching her feed him grapes pissed me off. I knew it was scripted, but I hated it all the same. Bob pinched me and I snapped out of it, casually walking on stage. 

“Bill, I’m sorry I’ve been away, I’ve been feeling under the-“ I stop and look at Stephanie and Bill as they pretend to have been caught in a compromising position. “I see you’ve found a new… distraction” I say as I turn to face the audience.

“Lila, you’re back thank goodness I missed you!” he says as he pulls away from Stephanie and comes behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close. I roll my eyes, both because it’s scripted but also because I’m pretty pissed. 

“So how is Stephanie helping you save the world Bill?” I asked pulling away from him and grabbing a fake brain and playing with it. Tossing the brain from one hand to another. 

“I’m teaching him about how humans have chemical reactions and the different medication that are used to help us control some of those uh… feelings… let’s call them”

“Yeah I bet you’re teaching him a lot about controlling… feelings” I say sarcastically as I begin to squeeze the brain in my hands. 

“You’re having a time with that brain aren’t you?” asked Bill laughing as he held out a bottle of pills. “Maybe you should uh… take a chill pill?”

“Oh Bill, the only chemicals coming into my brain are the ones telling me to grab this brain and shove it down your throat… Stephanie.” I say as I smile at her. 

“I see I’m not welcome here anymore… so long” she said as she flipped her blonde hair and walked off the stage. The crowd went wild, cheering and laughing as they watched me tease Bill for the rest of the show. Sometimes he would try and make a joke about how chemical reactions made him want to touch me and I would simply walk away and make some joke about how my chemical reactions wanted me to stay far away from him. Once we were done filming I walked off stage and into my dressing room where I found a vase of flowers with a note.

***Lila, I’m glad you’re feeling better and that you’re back on the show. I missed you like crazy and I’ve reached the point where I can’t imagine not having you here with me to help save the world. I have another surprise for you, but you’ll have to wait. – Bill- ***

I laughed quietly to myself, imagining just what his surprise might be. I changed back into my daily clothes and left the studio, when I stepped into my car someone opened my passenger door and when I turned to look they grabbed my face and pressed their lips against mine. 

“Bill… what on earth?” I mumbled as he pressed his lips against mine. I tried to speak but he wouldn’t let me. His hands grabbed at my thigh, trying to pry them apart.

“I want you right now” he whispered as he nipped at my neck.

“Bill, we’re in the parking lot of the studio, can’t we take this somewhere else?” I asked as I tried to push him off and put my seatbelt on.

“No, right here, right now. Watching you get jealous was perhaps the hottest thing I’ve ever seen… you were ready to kill…”

“Jealousy isn’t sexy Bill, and I hated watching her feed you stupid grapes”

“Okay maybe jealousy isn’t sexy, but watching you get angry and flustered certainly was. Now take that damn seatbelt off and get over here.” He said as he moved the passenger seat back and down. I tried to be sexy when I crawled over to his side but it wasn’t happening. I accidently hit the horn, honking it loudly. When one knee was over, I then accidently kneed him in the groin, causing him to groan out in pain.

“Shit I’m sorry Bill, see we should have taken this somewhere else! What made you think this was a good idea?” I asked as I straddled him in his seat.

“I don’t know, I’ve never made love to a woman in a car… I feel like I’m missing out”

“You’ve never made love to a ‘woman’ in a car…. Have you made love with a man?” I jokes, poking fun at him as I let my fingers dance around his belt buckle. 

“Stop it, minx. I want you here, here, right now..”

“You’re still in your costume Bill… you should have changed before you decided to get frisky science man”

“I only had one thing in my mind”

“Grapes” I joked again. Bill wasn’t having my humor and he roughly grabbed my hips and thrust himself against me. His hands up my thighs, pushing my skirt up high on my waist, exposing my black underwear. He didn’t waste any time and pushed my undergarments aside with one hand while his other hand undid his belt buckle. I offered to help but he stopped me, making me place my hands on his shoulder. I looked out the window to see if anyone could see us but the lot was completely empty, not to mention it had started getting darker outside. Before I could even process my next thought, I felt him lift me up and roughly place me back down onto him. I yelped, not ready for what had just happened. He didn’t wait to enjoy the moment or the feel of him being inside of me but instead immediately began thrusting into me, hard and deep. 

“Put your hand on the roof of the car and push down… do it now” he said with broken breaths in between. I did as he said and sure enough I felt him even deeper inside of me. I bit my bottom lip trying to suppress my screams of desire. Bill hands had roamed up my body and were now massaging my breasts under my shirt. 

“Bill…”

“Mmmmm…”

“I needed this… so badly…”

“How are you speaking right now? I want you to be speechless… I know one way” he said as he grabbed my hips hard and began thrusting into me even faster. I didn’t think it was possible but science has a funny way of working out huh? His right hand grabbed at my sex and began rubbing, hard. He was stimulating every inch of my body and my breath hitched as I tried to stay in control of what was going on with my body but he wasn’t giving me any leeway. Almost immediately I knew that I was going to reach my climax, but I didn’t know about him.

“B-B… I’m… clo… shit..” I tried so hard to let him know that I was close but words weren’t forming. He pushed harder and harder and my body let out a huge shake. Every inch of my body was shaking furiously as he continued to thrust into me. I felt him release inside of me, not to mention it was pretty obvious with the noise he made. He slowly stopped and pressed his forehead against my chest. My heart was beating loudly and I knew he could hear it, if not feel it against his forehead. He kissed the left side of my chest, as if kissing my heart over and over again. Bill looked up at me and gave me a smile. 

“I knew you were close Lila, I could feel your body getting close, you don’t have to tell me” he said as he kissed me.

“I was worried maybe you weren’t… I was just thinking about you” I said as I pushed myself up off Bill and crawled back over to the drivers seat, catching my skirt on the gear shift and yet again honking the horn. Bill laughed as he watched me stumble around trying to get my act together. 

“You don’t need to worry about me Lila, anytime I’m with you, I’m happy. Besides which, I’m not going to let you get away with just anything… I was paying attention to my own feelings as well. Joint effort hun, that’s sex” he said as he opened the passenger door. 

“Where are you going?”

“I have to change… I’ll come by your apartment later okay?”

“Oh, okay… see you”

I drove back to my apartment and took a shower, changing into a pair of shorts and a tank top. I stayed up for a while watching Game of Thrones but after a while I felt myself dozing off. I heard my bell ring and when I looked at the clock it was midnight. I had fallen asleep for a couple of hours and now I didn’t know who was at the door. Surely Bill wouldn’t be showing up at midnight… I walked over to my door and looked through the eye hole and sure enough there he was. I opened the door and poked my head through. 

“Bill… it’s so late… I thought you were coming at like… 7:00 pm… not midnight…” I said, still not completely letting him in just yet. “Have you been drinking?”

“No Lila, I haven’t been drinking but I had to get some stuff done back at my house before I could come over. May I come in? I brought my pajamas, toiletries, and grocery’s for breakfast tomorrow” 

“Oh, are you planning on spending the night?”

“That was my plan… perhaps I should have asked before hand…”

“Might have been good to know… alright come in sir.”

“Thank you” he said as he walked in and put away the groceries. When he was done, as if it were is own home, he walked into the bedroom and changed into his pajamas, then walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. 

“Make yourself at home I guess” I laughed as I sat on the edge of the bed. 

He finished getting ready for bed and started to turn down the covers. When they were down he walked over to me and pushed me towards the pillows, pulling the covers over me. When I was covered he got in underneath the sheets and snuggled up next to me. I turned and placed my leg over his hip so we were both facing each other and embracing. 

“I could stay here forever”

“I don’t think you can save the world from my bed science guy…”

“I suppose… but I could rock your world in this bed” he joked as he kissed my collarbone and bit down.

“Yes you can… but it’s awfully late isn’t it?” I asked as I snuggled closer to him. 

“You’re right, perhaps I should just have you in the morning…” he grumbled into my chest. 

“You’ve got a lot of energy…”

“You sure energy is the right word?” he asked.

“Stamina… you’ve got a lot of stamina” I corrected myself as I ran my fingers through his hair. He practically purred like a cat and I could tell he was slowly falling asleep. 

“You bring it out in me” he whispered, obviously tiptoeing between being awake and asleep. 

I squeezed him tightly and soon enough he was asleep. I couldn’t fall asleep because there was so much going on in my mind. It was as if our relationship went from knowing nothing about each other to be totally and completely intimate. Did he even know my favorite color? Although honestly, did I know my favorite color… or perhaps that wasn’t important. It’s not about a persons favorite color… but how vulnerable they are… I thought about things like that for a while but finally fell asleep around three in the morning. If I had known how my morning was going to play out, I wouldn’t have worried so much the night before.


	4. Getting to Know You

I woke in the morning to a pair of hands roaming my body and paying particular attention to the back of my knees. I opened my eyes slowly and on top of me was the very man who was Mr. Cuddle Bear last night. He smiled and gave me a quick peck on the lips but didn’t stay long as his lips moved down my body.  
“Good morning Bill” I said, my voice still waking up.  
“You’re morning is about to get better” he said from underneath the sheets. I lifted them to see his face looking up at me. He had placed himself between my legs and I certainly didn’t mind.   
“Whatcha doin down there? Looking for something?” I joked, letting my knee bump Bill’s head.   
“I’m just helping you wake up” he said as he quickly returned to his kisses down my thighs and between my legs.   
I let the sheets drop again and placed my head back on the pillow, allowing all the sensations to take over.   
Bill and I left the bedroom about an hour later, showered and cleaned with an extra ‘umph’ in our step. He immediately went to the kitchen and began making breakfast while I made sure we had everything ready for work. I grabbed my script and began testing him on his lines while he made eggs.   
“Bill, do GMOs not scare you at least a little bit?” I asked as I read Charles’s lines to him.   
“I know all that Lila, that’s science, it’s the moment I have to start acting that I’m worried about… skip to our part” he said as he added tomatoes and cilantro to the egg omelets.   
“Uhhh… let’s see… oh okay, here… Bill is it true that you’ve been feeding me GMOs for dinner? You’re not the man I fell in love with”  
“You fell in love with me huh?” he asked looking up to me and giving me a wink.  
“That’s not your line sir…”  
“Fine fine… Lila you don’t understand, GMOs are actually not that dangerous for you, in fact, they’re assisting the world when it comes to feeding our huge population. Besides, you didn’t complain when you were eating it”  
“Yatta yatta yatta, long pause, audience laughs, hopefully, then I say… uh… Bill, how could I complain when I was too busy paying attention to your explanation of anatomy…”  
“I find it easier to teach anatomy when it’s a hands on experience”  
“Then I walk off stage… you’ll be fine with our scene, no acting necessary.”  
“How do you feel about plant breeding?” Bill asked as he served up the omelets.   
“I don’t see anything wrong with it, with new information and technology, comes new ways of learning about our world… plant breeding seems fine to me… why? Do you have something to say about it?” I asked as I grabbed forks and knifes.   
“Nope, I was just curious. Today’s episode is all about GMOs and I was just curious about the opinion of normal civilians…” he said as he began eating his eggs.   
“Normal civilians you say? You callin me normal? I’m offended”   
“Ha, you have a problem with being normal?”  
“It sounds boring… also what does normal even mean? You’re placing me in a label that has nothing to do with me… science guy”  
“Ha, alright alright, you’re not normal. You’re… you’re so… you’re so Lila… esque. How do you like the eggs?”  
“They’re good, thank you for making breakfast, and for the wake up call”  
“Anytime, especially about the wake up call… Okay, do you have anything you need? We need to get going soon.” He said as he cleaned up his area and put his dish in the sink.   
“Okay, uhm… so I’ll see you there right?” I asked, a little confused as to what his plan was. We hadn’t been seeing each other publicly, in fact we barely really talked to each other in public. I didn’t know if he wanted to arrive together or…  
“We’ll take my car,” he said as he grabbed my purse and his bag. I went into the bathroom and found that he had left his toothbrush and pajamas folded on the sink counter in my bathroom. Did he plan on coming back and staying another night or…  
“Um Bill you’ve left some of your things here, was that intentional?” I asked  
“Yes, I figured it didn’t hurt to have some of my things here so I don’t have to constantly be bringing… oh no, I’ve screwed up haven’t I?” he asked, turning towards me.   
“What do you mean?”  
“Am I going to fast?”  
“No, I just wanted to know. Come on, let’s go,” I said as I grabbed my purse off of his shoulder and walked out the door. I threw the door keys to him and he locked up my apartment and threw them back to me. We got into his car, which smelled just like him, peppermint.   
“Okay well if ever I’m going to fast… please let me know…” he said as he started his car and began backing out of the driveway.   
“I just… I think that if we want to continue going at this speed… we should maybe… get to know each other better… not just physically… although if you have allergies now is a good time to figure that out…”  
“No allergies… you?”  
“Yes, I’m allergic to nuts”  
“Mine?”  
“No…”  
“If you wanted me to know one important thing about you Lila, what would it be?”  
“…”  
“… tough one huh?” he asked, squeezing my thigh and smiling. His hand didn’t leave my thigh as he continued driving.   
“I’d want you to know that I’m living a life that isn’t entirely fulfilling to me…”  
“Good answer… care to go into depth?” he asked as he turned on his left turn signal.   
“I thought I would be doing more things that challenged my acting and made me go out of my comfort zone… can’t lie, I thought I’d be doing plays or musical or even operas… but I’m just sorta blurting out flirtatious little comments as a way to lead you into a new idea…”  
“…”  
“I’m sorry… have I made you angry?” I asked, now worried that I totally fucked up.   
“No not at all, I’m trying to find a way to fix this situation… you might have to leave the show though… start auditioning again…”  
“I mean it’s a stable job being at the studio… it’s just… I’ve found a routine that I wasn’t ready to find…”  
“Hm… let’s figure this out”  
“Uh… okay….”  
The rest of the drive was pretty quiet so I played some old 80’s rock music to fill in the silence. When we arrived at the studio Bill got out first and I stayed in the car for a bit, thinking through what I had told him. I guess I took too long to get out because Bill had walked around the car and opened the door for me with a puzzled look.   
“Are you okay?” he asked.   
“Mhmm… yeah totally…”  
“We’ll figure this out. Ready? Are we going all out? Hand holding and ass grabbing?” he joked as he helped me out of the car.   
“Only if it’s me grabbing your ass” I said to him as I reached down to goose him. He beat me to it, grabbing my hand and turning me towards him.  
“Not a chance” he whispered as he placed a delicate kiss on my lips. His hands lingered down my body and tightly squeezed my backside. No one was outside so we weren’t in danger of questioning yet. We walked hand in hand together inside but once I saw Bob I quickly let go. Bill looked at me and smiled, wrapping his arm around my waist and holding me close. Bob stopped right in his steps and stared at us, silent for a moment, but soon the grin was visible from a mile away.   
“So, you two have been canoodling huh? When this becomes super serious and public, tell everyone I’m the one that got you two together. I need the publicity, stage managers don’t get enough credit for stuff. So I’ve got a script, stick to GMO’s, but the rest is all on you… I’ve gotta ask… how long?”  
“Uh…” I mumbled as I looked down at my shoes, hoping Bill would take this one.   
“Not long… it’s still pretty new so I suppose we should keep it on the down low” he said as he let his arm fall away from my waist. It was cold and I didn’t like not having him touching me.   
“Not… too low” I said quickly, grabbing his arm and placing it back on my waist. He smiled at me and we walked over to the props table, grabbing what we needed before going our separate ways. Filming was the same as usual, nothing seemed to really change except for the pretty obvious glances we gave each other. Stephanie was back on but the script somehow seemed to be magically changed to her being the new idiot scientist in the background. I looked over at Bob who gave me a wink and a thumbs up. It was smooth sailing throughout, nothing seemed out of place which was driving me bananas. I wanted to tell everyone, the whole world, “Bill Nye the freaking Science Guy’s pajamas and toothbrush are in my apartment and we are doing it like rabbits!”. Of course I couldn’t do that because that would cause some seriously screwed up shit. Instead I kept quite and smiled at Bill all day long. When lunch came around I didn’t know whether to do my usual “eat alone in my dressing room” thing or go to Bill and eat as a… couple thing. I decided better safe than sorry and I picked up some food and brought it back to my room. I sat and ate in my dressing room as I always did, looking at the script and studying my lines when I heard a knock on my door.   
“Come in” I yelled. As if he knew I needed a distraction, in came Bill with two soups.   
“What are you doing eating alone?” he asked as he pulled up a chair next to me at sat at the makeup counter.  
“I always eat lunch alone… it’s my ritual… you’re breaking my ritual mr. science guy”  
“I do love breaking things… likeee a young woman’s ritual… or perhaps…” he said as he began rubbing my thigh.  
“Uh, its lunch time and we have to film in exactly… twelve minutes, you’re too much Bill. Remember we were going to get to know each other, not just physically?” I asked as I caressed his face. His kind soft eyes looked deep into my soul and I couldn’t help but submit to whatever he desired.   
“I only need ten minutes…” he said as he began trailing kisses along my knees. “And in those ten minutes, I’ll find out your deepest fear and your greatest sexual desire.”  
“… Psh good luck, even I don’t know the answer to either of those things” I laughed as I tried to lightly push him away. He was already on his knees and had begun lifting my dress up over my knees and thighs. I tried to grab his head and move him to look at me but he was already on his mission. He grabbed my wrists and firmly held them against my seat.   
“We’ll start with your greatest fear… what is it?” he asked as his kisses trailed up my legs.   
“I don’t know-…. Ouch!” I yelped as I felt him bite my inner thigh. “the hell was that for?”  
“Greatest fear… what is it?” he asked, softly placing kisses up higher on my thighs.   
“What, are you going to bite me until I give you an answer? I might as well lie…” I laughed as I tried to stay calm but simultaneously enjoy his kisses.   
“Why would you lie? You wanted to get to know each other… greatest fear?” he asked, his kisses trailing higher up that I could hardly contain myself.  
“Uh… insects…ouch!” I yelled as he placed another bite higher up. “You’re going to leave marks on my legs! That hurts…”  
“No one will see these marks, they’re too high up… unless there’s someone else who’s been indulging in your beauty that I don’t know about…” he said as his fingers danced along my panty line.   
“Nope just you… no more biting”  
“Then answer my question… truthfully” he said as he pulled down my now wet underwear. He began kissing, pressing his lips against me and a loud moan escaped my lips. I quickly covered my mouth for fear of being caught.   
“Oh jeez… is it always going to be like this?” I asked as I rolled my hips against hip lips, indulging in his sweet kisses.   
“…”  
“What, you’re silent now?” I asked him. Of course I wouldn’t dare ask him to speak since he was busy doing other things… doing me. “My gr- um…. Uh… my greatest fear…. Oh jeez it’s hard to think when you’re… oh God… uh…. A little to the- yup…. Greatest fear….. being abandoned by those I love….”  
He stopped for a moment and looked up at me, our eyes meeting. I blushed at the fact that I actually told him what truly scared me. It was embarrassing and certainly didn’t seem like the time or place to admit such a fear. He was quiet, and it made me nervous. I didn’t feel like I could say anything and yet I was desperate to break the silence. His eyes wouldn’t leave mine and it made my stomach toss and turn. Finally he broke the silence.  
“My greatest fear is leaving this earth having not saved the world at least a little, and impacted the lives of others at least a little, in a positive way. I’m afraid of being forgotten… lost in history,” he said quietly, his eyes never leaving mine.   
We were both quiet for a while, neither one of us dared to move. I guess neither of us were ready yet to return to reality, to the situation we had just created. It felt like years went by but at most, maybe a few seconds. I grabbed his hands and brought them to my lips, kissing them gently. I figured that telling him and reassuring him that he has changed the world for better was a stupid thing to say, something that anyone could say to him to make him feel better. Instead, I simply kissed his hands in hopes that he knew what all I wanted to say. He smiled up at me helped me back into my undergarments, pulling my skirt back down over my knees. We were done for the time being, it wasn’t the right time or place to pleasure each other. He sat down at his chair again and opened up the soup, the scent filled the room. I kept to myself, not entirely sure what to do now, finally he pulled me into his lap and held me tightly, nuzzling his nose into the crook of my neck. We sat like that for the remainder of lunch, never touching our soup.   
“Bill and Lila on stage in five please, Bill and Lila on stage in five” rang the loud speaker that made Bob’s voice sound like the voice of God.   
“We should go-“ I started but was soon interrupted by Bill’s passionate kiss. I wanted to hold onto him forever in that moment. His embrace was warm and safe and it’s all I wanted. We got up and left the dressing room, still having never touched our soup.


	5. The Party

“Alright and that’s it y’all! You did it! Season 2 is officially over! Congratulations everyone, party at Bill’s tonight, don’t forget!” yelled Bob as he threw his headset into the air and danced around in circles. It was the end of season two of “Bill Nye Saves the World” and everyone was finally able to breathe, amazed that we actually did it. Everyone could now relax and enjoy the next months that were to come as we waited for Netflix to approve another season. Bill and I kept things on the down low, so down low in fact that we weren’t entirely sure what our relationship was anymore. He would come over to my place once a week, make a meal, we’d sleep together and then he’d spend the night. It was a ritual that wasn’t terribly committed, but was more serious than a casual hookup. I kept quiet, not wanting to ruin whatever we already had going on.   
Buzz Buzz  
I looked at my phone and there were three text messages all from Bill.  
Come over early so I can give you a grand tour. Wait no don’t, I need to clean first. Fuck it, come over early. – BSN  
I giggled at the thought of him fully expressing his inner thoughts through text. It was also funny that he still signed his texts, as if I didn’t know it was him. I replied back with a thumbs up emoji and got in my car. The plan was to go back to my place, change into something cute, maybe even shower if I was really feeling up to it, pick up some flowers, than head to his place.  
Buzz Buzz  
Hey Lila sorry about this last minute thing, I’ve got an audition for you and I really think you should come in. It’s set up in my office building and the director is really interested in chatting with you. Please call me when you can.  
Immediately I called my agent and frantically she explained the details. Me going to this audition would mean that I would end up being late to the party, and yet this was a work gig. I told her I’d come and soon texted Bill about the news.   
Hey, got a last minute audition today, need to take it. Will come to your party as soon as I can, sorry. –L  
No worries, just get here when you can. Break a leg, preferably a knee socket since anatomically… just hurry up and do well -BSN  
You’re cute, did you know that? –L  
It doesn’t hurt that you remind me of it… Miss you already? – BSN  
Leaving now, heading to audition. Ciao – L  
I rushed (meaning I definitely was speeding) to my agents office who was impatiently waiting outside for me. She informed me that this was the only time she could get me to meet with the director of this new film. We went upstairs together, she fixed my hair along the way, informing me of all the things I could and could not say to the man waiting in her office. When we arrived I was greeted by none other than Taylor Hackford (Helen Mirren’s husband and infamous director extraordinary). I smiled and quietly sat down across from him. He waved my agent away and alone we sat, in silence for a moment or two.   
“Lila, I’ve been watching you on that new series, the science one and I’ve gotta say you’re pretty entertaining. You’ve got a little spark. I’m working on a new project with my wife and I’ve been thinking about you for a certain role. I just wanted to chat with you about this, get a feel for you as a person and see if maybe we could work together. I think it’s important to be able to work well with your director, otherwise what’s the point.” He said as he sipped on some piping hot tea.   
“I completely agree. Let’s do this, what’s your project?” I asked, pretending to be far more certain than I was.   
“I like you’re style. I’m directing a piece about a queen from Sweden who was rumored to have a young mistress. She was a great queen and kicked ass, even though she was in a government mainly ruled by men. It’s small film, nothing fancy, it’s more about the historical context. Obviously Helen would be playing the Queen, as she usually does. Have you ever played a mistress before?”  
“Not… recently. In college I did, but in the real world… just the science show…”  
“I think you could really play an awesome powerhouse. How about this, I don’t want to rush into anything, why don’t I leave you with the script, you read it and then let’s have another chat. I’ll give you my number. We don’t need a middle man to be a bother, just call or text me when you’ve finished it and we’ll chat. I really think you’ll enjoy the part, you know, a mistress is not an easy thing. She’s strong, mean at times, and also has a full heart. Take that into consideration and really try and find strong choices when you read it, I’d like to talk to you about that as well. How are you feeling?” he asked, never setting his tea down and never breaking eye contact.   
“A little nervous, I must admit… I wasn’t expecting… I mean I was thinking of an audition… “  
“Do you have any material ready? I’d love to see you do something other than flirt with an old man on camera for three minutes.”  
It was a burn, but it was true. I did my Lady Macbeth monologue for him and sang Besame Mucho. I didn’t really know what he wanted, so I decided to show him two completely different kinds of women. He was silent the entire time and it made me nervous. Once he finished his tea he stood and helped me up to my feet. We shook hands and he left, leaving his number in the palm of my hand. My agent couldn’t wait to burst into the room and ask all kinds of questions but I wasn’t in the chatting mood. I wanted to drink, and get laid. I told her I would speak to her later and ran to my car, rushing back to my apartment. I threw off all my clothes, jumped into the shower and began crying. I wasn’t upset by any means, I was thrilled. Thrilled to have been noticed for something other than a stupid lab assistant. I wanted this job so badly and I would do anything to work with him as a director, especially alongside Helen Mirren. I quickly did my makeup and put on a short yellow summer dress that showed off my curves. I didn’t have time for flowers and went straight to Bill’s house. You could hear the music from a block away and cars filled the street. I pulled into his drive way that he had left open for me. This was the first time I had ever been to his place. It was a strange feeling to finally be at his house after all this time of him coming to see me at my apartment. His home was huge, and I began to seriously feel insecure about my tiny little apt. I rang the bell and sure enough, Stephani answered.   
“Oh lookey, you made it… yaaay…. I’m drunk…” she said as she slirred her words together.   
“Um… the party only started an hour and a half ago… You’re already drunk?” I asked, stepping away from her as I smelled the alcohol on her breath.   
“I’m a lightweight because I’m so skinny and perfect… Come in bishhhhh, let’s get litty titty…. I feel like we never talk anymore…” she said as she hugged me tightly and pulled me into the home. His home was beautiful, something I’d only read about in magazines. His chandelier could crush me in one second flat. The walls of his home were higher than heaven and everything was basically made out of either glass or marble. He had a fountain in the entrance area that allowed water to flow all throughout the house. It was totally a house designed by an engineer.   
“We never really talked Stephanie… “ I mumbled as she dragged me over to the bar.   
“SHE WANTS A TEQUILA SUNRISE WITH EXTRA SUN…” yelled Stephanie as she bombarded the bartender. He looked at her, then to me, then back at her and began making the drink. It absolutely was not something I wanted, but since he had already begun making it, I felt bad stopping him now. I would have killed for a gin and tonic, but this tequila sugar crap would have to do. “We should talk… you’re like cute and shit… and you’re funny. When I watch you flirt with Bill, it totally turns me on. He’s such a hunk, I’m gonna try and fuck him tonight. Do you know if he’s dating anyone?” she whispered/yelled in my ear.   
“Uh… I mean… wow… we really don’t talk…” I said as I quickly began drinking the tequila sunrise. Bob came by and kindly dragged Stephanie away from me, returning to check in. The house was filled with cast, crew, and friends of friends of friends. I had no idea how I was going to find Bill with so many people. I made my way around the crowds, saying hello to those I knew, meeting those I didn’t, and having uncomfortable conversations with those who had no idea who I was or why they were even there to begin with. I was able to make my way all the way to the kitchen and I went in search for the gin and tonic water. I opened every possible cabinets but I couldn’t find alcohol anywhere.   
“Surely not ALL the alcohol is with the bartender” I mumbled to myself.  
“I keep the good stuff hidden. Looking for something in particular cutie in the yellow dress?” asked a familiar voice from behind me.   
“Bill! Oh thank God you’re here!” I said as I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him forcefully. I was sick of going through cabinets and sick of talking to people I didn’t know. I wanted a gin and tonic and I wanted it now. “I’m in desperate need for a good gin and tonic… help a girl out”.  
“What’s that you’re drinking?” he asked as he sniffed it, immediately throwing it into the sink.   
“Uh… tequila sunrise, Stephanie ordered it for me. We’re besties now, donchta know” I said as I held him closely. I didn’t realize just how much I needed him to hold me.   
“That poor girl is going to have the worst hangover tomorrow. Follow me” he said as he grabbed my hand and led be through the crowds. We turned every possible corner until we finally made it to a staircase that led to a basement. We went down and finally I saw the good bottles of gin. “Did you know she tried to make a move on me?”  
“She told me she would” I said as I looked at the different brands he had.   
“You knew?...”  
“She asked me if you had a girlfriend and then proceeded to tell me she was basically going to jump your bones… Oh I love this one, it’s a good gin.… Tonic water?”  
“She told you she would try to jump my- you didn’t feel the need to tell her I was sort of kind of ish seeing you?” he asked, sounding almost hurt as he grabbed a tonic water from a fridge.   
“She was totally drunk and didn’t give me much time to reply to anything she had to say. Besides which, I didn’t want to hear the possibility of her offering a threesome. Also, she answered the door for me, not you… bad host.” I said as I began mixing my drink.   
“Sorry, I was distracted by people from every possible angel. So many people… why do people have so many friends? Is it common? Am I the odd one out?” he asked as he took over my gin and tonic making. Apparently I wasn’t doing it to his style, even though it was my drink.   
“You mean you don’t have at least three hundred friends? You’re totally weird… like… toooootally” I said as I mocked Stephanie. He gave me a quick peck and handed me a beautiful glass of gin and tonic. “Do we have to go back up there?....” I whined.   
“Not just yet, we’ll give it a few. I like the dress, did I mention that?” he asked as he played with hem of my skirt.   
“I’m glad you like it…”  
“How did the audition go?”  
“Uh… good… yeah…”  
“Care to elaborate?” he asked, still fixated on the hem of my dress.   
“It was a strange meeting… the director is thinking of doing a film about a Queen who has a mistress… I would maybe play the mistress. He gave me the script to read and then told me to call him after I was done so we could discuss… I’m actually, really excited”  
“That’s wonderful news, when would it start filming?” he asked, now playing with a piece of thread that was hanging off the dress.   
“I don’t know all the details yet, it’s very relaxed at the moment, he’s giving me time to adjust which is nice…”  
“I’m happy for you” he said, now pulling on the thread.   
“Um Bill, you’re going to tear this dress apart. What’s up?” I asked as I held his hands. He looked up at me and smiled his big sweet smile that could convince me to do anything. Those strong arms of his pulled me closely and we kissed for a while.  
“Mmm I can taste the gin and tonic, I did a good job. I’m really happy for you and I hope this audition leads to some awesome stuff. I was just thinking, maybe, and really it wasn’t fully planned, just an idea… perhaps we could go traveling together for a bit… go to a part of the world and explore… maybe a cruise?.... It was just an idea, but of course if you’ve got a gig lined up, you should totally take it” he said never making eye contact with me.   
“The “gig” is still up in the air. I’d like to travel with you, we’ll make it work. Aw, you’re upset about the idea that I might chose a gig over you. That’s sweet… makes me feel special” I said as I kissed his nose.   
“You are special,…” he said, now looking me directly in the eyes. His glance was fiery and were we not in a basement with a billion people upstairs, I’d throw him down onto the floor and take him right there. I finished my gin and tonic and he made me another one for the party upstairs. We walked up together and were bombarded by people congratulating the show and anything else they could be appreciative for. We made our way around the crowds being polite and saying hello while still making it as quickly as possible to his bedroom. When we finally made it we closed the doors behind us, locking them immediately.  
“Clothes, off, now” I told him as I began stripping down into my undergarments.   
“Way ahead of you” he said as he grabbed my hips tightly and practically threw me into bed. As he worked on his pants I had a chance to Prop myself up against the pillows. I figured I should keep the undergarments on for him to appreciate. Once he was finally down to his boxers and undershirt I pulled him on top of me and began kissing him hungrily. My hands worked their way down his stomach and into his boxers, grabbing hold of him. His eyes widened as he felt my cold hands holding him.   
“Sorry, I should have warmed them up… apologizes” I whispered and my hand rubbed him up and down, paying more attention to his natural reactions. His body began to roll against me and I could see in his face that we was thoroughly enjoying himself. I flipped him over, straddling myself above him and began moving my hips against him. I could feel his hard object rubbing against my underwear, begging to be inside. I decided I was going to let this one go on for a little longer, let him be teased just a bit more than usual.   
“Mph… that’s nice but I can think of better things we could do” he said as he pushed me over, now back on top. His hands lingered down to my breasts, followed by his lips. He began biting at my skin, letting me know he was present and very much active in all areas.   
“Bill… it’s been too long” I mumbled as I bucked my hips against him, wanting him to touch me lower and harder.   
“Stop commenting” he said as he thrust a finger inside of me. I let out a yelp and he quickly covered my mouth with kisses. His fingers slid in and out, thrusting harder and harder inside of me. Anytime I began to get comfortable with the feeling, he’d add another finger. “Don’t you dare relax on me, I want you screaming”.   
“Shh, there are people out there…” I said as I laughed, covering his mouth with my hands. He bit me, not too hard, but enough to make me draw my hand back. His head soon disappeared between my thighs and I felt his tongue dancing around my tender area. I tried to close my legs out of automatic reaction with the pleasure that was filling inside of me. He pried them open with his arms and held me open, completely visible for him to do with as he would. I moaned loudly, unable to control my sounds and threw a pillow over my own face, trying to keep everything inside. I could feel him climb back up by body and he removed the pillow.   
“Since when were you into asphyxiation?” he laughed as he placed the pillow back behind my head.   
“I was trying to be quiet…” I said, now blushing at the idea that I did in fact put a pillow over my own face.   
“Darling being quiet isn’t your issue… the issue is that you don’t scream enough,” he said as he placed himself on top of me, slowly pressing himself inside me, deeper and deeper. I bit my lip hard, trying not to make any loud noises. I bit too hard and could taste iron in my mouth. “Careful, I’d prefer you not be broken by the end of this party. Relax, you’re so damn tense…” he whispered as he began thrusting into my harder and faster. We went on for a few more minutes, the pleasure building up inside of me, I could feel myself reaching a climax. With a few more thrusts, we both were panting in each others arms, breathless and completely overcome by pleasure. I had planned on staying in his arms for a bit but there were hard knocks on the door. Bill quickly put his clothes on but I took my time, still wrapping my head around the pleasure that my body was continuing to feel. He turned, noticing I was just sitting on his edge of his bed and helped me back into my dress and shoes. Once we were dressed again, he opened to door to reveal a very drunk Bob.   
“Y’all, you’re my… damn I love you two. When’s the wedding? I wanna coordinate it… I wanna be a ring bearer…. Or godfather… I want you two to be soooo happy… like suuuper happy” he stuttered as he entered the room, throwing his arms over both our shoulders.   
“Ha, sure Bob, we’ll keep that in mind.” Said Bill as he helped bob into a chair in the bedroom.   
“You guys gonna have kids?” asked Bob as he stared into his empty glass.   
“Uh… that’s a bit… too soon. Remember we’re still trying to keep things… chill” said Bill, trying to let out this flame that Bob was consumed in.   
“Psshssshhhh bull crap, you guys aren’t chill. I just heard the two of you doing the sex! Did you make a baby?”   
“What? You heard?! Bob what the heck?” I said, now worried about who else might have heard.  
“It was just me… I had my ear pressed to the door… can’t lie, I got a hard on myself… Bill I don’t know how you do it? How do you have the… what’s it called?.... STAMINA… she’s so young and active…” said Bob now smiling at the both of us.   
“I think it’s time to call you an Uber, let me” said Bill as he pulled out his phone and got Bob an Uber. Within minutes, the Uber appeared and we helped Bob into the car, letting the Uber driver know that we would tip him very well if he’d just make sure Bob made it into his home safely. Around 2:00 AM the party died down and people finally were leaving. The only ones left were the sleeping drunks. After a few more Uber calls, everyone was out. Bill and I retired to the bedroom and I stole a pair of pajamas from him. We crawled into bed and cuddled for a bit. Within minutes, we were both passed out, completely exhausted.


	6. The Bet

“Mmmmmmmmmm”  
“… What’s that?”  
“Mmmmmmmmmm you smell like… diamonds….” Mumbled Bill as he pressed his lips to the crook of my neck.   
“I didn’t think Diamonds smelled like anything…”  
“If they did, it would be you… how’d you sleep?”  
“I was gone. I think I sobered up after calling about 1,000 Ubers. No hangover luckily, that tequila sunrise could have killed me…”  
“It has killed many good men indeed… plans for today?”  
“What day is it?”  
“Saturday… no wait… maybe Sunday… wait… I don’t know” mumbled Bill, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer. I pulled away to reach for my phone and Bill angrily pulled me in tightly.   
“I’m just trying to check to see what day it is…”  
“Who cares? Don’t leave me, your body is warm”  
“You’re silly, I was just going to check the-“ and within seconds Bill was on top of me, pressing his morning rise against me.   
“I had sweet dreams…” he said smiling down at me.   
“All we do is fu-“  
“Don’t use that word, that’s not a nice word, and that’s not what we’re doing. We make love… passionate, steamy, sweaty, sexy love.”  
“Well that seems to be all we do… Besides I need to recover from last night. I’ve got battle wounds sir, I bled and everything…” I joked as I pushed him off and quickly reached for my phone.   
“How’s the lip?” he asked, running his finger over my mouth and over the cut.   
“A little sore but I think I’ll survive… it’s Saturday, I have to go grocery shopping and do some chores around the house. Do you have plans?”  
“I have to go to the office”  
“You have an office?”  
“Yes”  
“Like a legit office?”  
“Yes”  
“Where?”  
“Why?”  
“I want to visit…”  
“Why are you so excited about an office?” he asked, his curiosity peaked.   
“I just can’t imagine the great Bill Nye sitting behind a desk reading papers and signing things. I want to see your office. Screw groceries, let’s go to your office. Do you have a secretary?” I asked, now fully awake.   
“… Do offices get you off or something?”   
“Yes, I’m sexually attracted to offices.”  
“Not really a secretary, more of a manslave. I make him do all the things I don’t want to do, like filing… and signing crap…”  
“And what to you do in this office?”  
“… This is the most interested I’ve ever seen you…”  
“…”  
“…”  
“…”  
“… You want to fuck in my office don’t you?...”  
“What?! No.. psh… what? No, ew, gross, that’s… that’s weird… and super….. uh…. Stupid…. Who does that…. Except… like…. Pornos…”  
“… Is that you’re biggest sexual desire?”  
“Stop… that’s weird… no… damn I was just curious about your office… way to ruin it”  
“YOU WANT TO HAVE SEX IN MY OFFICE DON’T YOU LILA!?!?” He yelled as he threw the blankets over our heads and pulled me under the sheets.  
“No, stop that, and hush!”  
“No one is here, we can yell all we want… so is that you’re sexual desire?” he asked as he tickled my thighs.   
“We’re not talking about this any more. I was trying to be nice and interested in your life and you just turned it into some weird…thing…”  
“Soooo…. You don’t want to fuck in my office?”   
“That’s not what I’m saying!... I do… NO WAIT-“  
“Ah you said it! You want to! I knew it, dirty girl. We’ll have to find some time that we can arrange that… not today, manslave will be there, and all the walls are glass… but don’t worry, we’ll find time.”  
“I didn’t say that’s what I wanted… You turn everything around…” I mumbled as I hid my face in embarrassment. We went back and forth for a bit longer until my stomach began to growl and Bill jumped out of bed and headed to the kitchen to make eggs. I stayed in bed a little longer, enjoying the softness of his sheets and the warmth of the room. It was nice to be in a house rather than an apartment. It was just a completely different feel. After I while I could smell him cooking and I went into the kitchen to bother him, never to help.   
“You should wear men’s clothes more often, you look good”  
“Thank you kindly. I like to call this style the “sleeping with science” a new and fashionable way to go to bed at night.”  
“I like it.”  
“Sooooo besides the office-“  
“Where you want to have me, yes?”  
“Shut up… what else do you have planned today?” I asked as I sat on his barstool and swiveled around in circles.   
“Why?”  
“I don’t know… now that the show is over, I don’t know you’re schedule. I’m so used to seeing you every day for filming or editing and now… nada. I’m curious what the ‘real’ Bill Nye does when he isn’t filming”  
“I continue to save the world… in an office. I take trips to NASA, I give talks in schools, I sign things…”  
“Will you take me to NASA some day?”  
“I’ll take you as many times as you want to go.”  
“I’ve never been… then again, there are a lot of places I haven’t been…”  
“Like my office?” he asked as he winked at me and handed me a cup of coffee.   
“That’s it, no more sex for you. You’re too privileged…”  
“Privileged? Ha! I don’t think you could last a week without sex…”  
“Want to make a bet?” I asked, sipping my coffee and fluttering my eyes.   
“Sure… Whoever breaks first has to…. Hmmm… what do they have to do?”  
“… Huh…”  
“Hmmm….”  
“Give the other person a full body massage for an hour and a half!” I yelled, now excited about the bet, knowing fully well I would win.   
“Fine… Whoever breaks first, meaning asks for sex, complains about not having sex, in any way references it, they have to give the other person a massage… deal?”  
“DEAL! I’m gonna beat your ass! Hope you’re good at giving massages…” I said, as proud as a peacock.   
“I’m great at it, I’ve got skilled hands” he said as he caressed the counter in front of him, showing me just exactly what he could do with his hands… it wouldn’t be the easiest bet…. But I was determined to win.


	7. Getting Serious

Day 1 of vacations (reading)  
I dedicated the entire day to reading the screen play Taylor had given me. I was determined to finish it as quickly as possible and call him so he knew I was serious about the role. The script itself was quit genius in fact, but it lacked certain female… things. It was obviously written by a man for men, and women weren’t seen as important, at least not nearly as important as all the wars and fighting crap that went on in the script. Once I finished it, I stared at my phone for at least a solid hour debating whether to call Taylor, or text him. I’ve always been awkward on the phone and I was much more clever as a texter, and yet maybe that wasn’t entirely professional, given the circumstances. I finally decided.   
“The script is brilliant but I don’t think women are fully… appreciated in this style of writing… let’s talk – Lila”  
Within seconds I got a text back.   
“I completely agree with you, I’ve just recently spoken to the writer and we’ve had a few sessions of editing. You’re reading the first draft… we’re now on the 15th draft. Let’s meet, chat. I’ll buy you dinner and you can tell me all about how much you dislike his manly way of writing female characters. I’ll also bring the new scripts.”  
“Yes, I’m a fan of this plan. When should we meet?”  
“Tonight?”  
“Wow… that soon? Eager?”  
“Very. I’ve told Helen about you. I’ve also shown her pictures of you, she likes you in every possible way. Dinner tonight, when and where should I pick you up?”  
“You’ve told…Helen… THE Helen Mirren about me? And she LIKES me? I think I can peacefully die now…”  
We wrote back and forth to each other for a few more hours and finally we ended with a goodnight to each other. I never in my wildest dreams imagined I would be texting “good night” to director extraordinaire Taylor B, but here we are. I tucked myself into bed and pulled out a book that I had started reading a few nights ago. I found a note tucked away in the binding.   
“Lila, we haven’t seen each other in a week, I miss you. I know we’ve started this stupid bet but… Uh… dinner? Please? Text me… I refuse to be the first one to text you… that’ll make me look desperate.”  
I couldn’t help but laugh out loud at the sweet letter. I folded it up and placed it in my wallet, to save for a rainy day. I pulled out my phone and began texting him.   
“Dinner plans were canceled tonight, want to come over? – L”  
“… For… what purpose exactly?”  
“Glass of wine. I was supposed to meet with the director tonight but we changed it to a different night so we had time to catch up on the screenplay. Come over? For wine?”  
“Only wine?”  
“You’re not about to loose this bet are you?”  
“I’ll be over in a few… Should I bring the wine?”  
“I’ve got a bottle of… uh… something Spanish… maybe?”  
“I’ll bring the wine, you supply the home and good company”  
“I’ll wear something nice”  
“… how nice?”  
“Very nice…”  
Within half an hour Bill was at my door ringing the bell a few hundred times. I decided to change into something a little sexier, in hopes that he would loose the bet right away. I needed a massage and tonight would be the perfect night to get one. I answered the door and his jaw dropped as he looked at my in my baby blue silk slip and silk robe. He handed me a bottle of wine and walked into the kitchen.   
“I brought wine… and… cheese…” he mumbled as he tried not to look at me. This was too easy, I couldn’t help myself. I walked over to him and hugged him from behind, making sure our bodies touched in ever possible place.   
“You’re the best, thanks dear one” I whispered in his ear.   
“Hey! Seduction isn’t allowed!”  
“That was never stated in the rules…” I said in my sexiest voice imaginable, making sure to play with the hem of my dress, letting it rise above my thighs to show more skin.   
“… rules….”  
“Bill?...Bill?” I said, watching him stare at my dress totally lost in his own thoughts. It would be a good night for a message.   
“Yeah… yeah sorry… what? I was.. uh… wine and cheese… let’s eat…”  
“Where would you like to eat?” I asked as I placed myself ontop of the kitchen counter. If we’re going to be completely honest, I was pretty desperate for his touch as well, he wasn’t the only one suffering. I figured, the quicker I get him to loose this battle, the quicker I could get him into bed and then get a massage.   
“Eat?... uh” he said as he came closer to me, letting his hands rest on my thighs.  
“I said… where… do…. you…. want…… to eat?” I asked as I leaned into him, our noses inches from each other. I could have him right there and then, in fact, I would have if he handed pulled away immediately. The rest of the night was filled with extreme sexual tension that could have killed me. We chatted about minor things but my mind was completely taken over by other thoughts. I had just assumed that he would give in eventually… I mean… he is a guy! They’re weak when it comes to sex! How was he able to hold out for so long! At the end of dinner he gave me a kiss on the cheek and started out the door.   
“Wait… you’re not going to… spend the night? I mean, we haven’t hung out in a week… I know we’ve got a bet going on but… Shit I miss you…”  
“I miss you too, but I don’t lose bets, and I know that if I stayed the night I would most certainly lose this bet.” He said giving me anther quick kiss as he headed out the door.  
As much as I love bets and I never give up a good fight, this was getting a little silly. Bill and I still hadn’t really talked about where we were in our relationship and I decided not to talk much about the film since the only time we HAD talked about it, he didn’t have the best reaction. I never enjoyed not knowing where I stood with someone and this was definitely bothering me. We were able to hold up our game for another week, only seeing each other once in the week for a lunch date. I decided to seal the deal during lunch.   
“Bill…we need to talk about… where we are in this relationship” I said trying to be very serious and matter of fact-ish. He looked up at me with a mouth full of food and quickly swallowed.   
“Right… yes that’s fine. I’ve sort of been avoiding the talk because I didn’t want to upset you or push you in any way… but yes, let’s talk about this.” He said as he held my hand and caressed it. It almost felt like we were about to break things off.   
“Right… so we… uh… we should figure this out…”  
“Lila, what do you want from this relationship? In your ideal world, how would this play out?”  
“… You’re asking me a really vulnerable question Bill… I mean that’s… that’s deep…”  
“Well I feel comfortable being deep with you…”  
“Right. Okay, here’s what I want… Uh… I want to scream to the world that I’m dating Bill Nye…”  
“Huh… you’ve never been much of a screamer Lila…” he joked as he squeezed my hand tightly.   
“You can just hush your face. Alright, I want to be official. I want to do all the things people who date each other do… I want to go to the movies with you, be seen holding hands, have provocative pictures of us kissing in some fancy ass restaurant, go to big events together, be on the social media… I want to show off… I’m tired of hiding it. This isn’t something to hide, it’s something to be proud of and I want to show it off with you. I don’t want to only see you once a week for a meal or two and I’m sick waking up alone. That… would be my ideal world, being out there…”  
“Right. Okay. My ideal world would consist of you moving in with me next week, you take the job offer that Taylor gave you but once you’re done filming you obviously come back to my show but not as my sexy lab partner person but as someone who I get to send off to other countries to investigate certain subjects. When the both of us are not filming I would like us to travel together. When I go to talks in other areas of the world I would like you to be there with me supporting me. I want to at least have breakfast and dinner with you every day and wake up by your side. I want to know your friends, your family, and I want you to know mine. I want to host dinner parties with you and have people tell us we’re such a lovely couple. When I travel to New York, I would like you to come with me, maybe audition there. That’s what I want.”  
“…”  
“…”  
“… How soon can I move in?”  
“Immediately”


	8. Fin

(A Few Months Later)  
“Bill did you see where I put my black purse? I can’t find it anywhere and I’m gonna be late” I yelled from the hallway as I frantically looked around the house for my missing accessory.   
“Which black purse? You have many” he yelled from some other room in the house.   
“It’s black… and has… uh… a black bow on it…”  
“This one?” I heard behind me. I turned to see Bill holding up my bag that I had misplaced. I smiled and grabbed it from him. “You left it in the living room last night. You had a late night of filming…”  
“It was truly awful, BUT due to equity rules and crap, I’m off the hook for tomorrow, which means I’m all yours.” I said with a quick kiss as I started out the door.   
“Have you forgotten something?” he asked as he leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed. I looked around the room trying to think of what he was talking about.   
“Uh… I don’t think so…”  
“The gala… tomorrow night?”  
“… Oh yeah that… crap I forgot. I have to pick up my dress at the cleaners, thanks for reminding me. I’ll get your suit as well. See you tonight for dinner yes?”  
“Yes, we have a reservation at the seafood place, can’t think of the name but you know which one I’m talking about right?”  
“Yup! 7:00 right?”  
“You’ve got it, see you then, have a good day at work sweetie”  
“… hehe…”  
“What?”  
“It’s just… like…. The whole “have a good day at work thing… sweetie… we’re so…. Legit… how exciting”  
“That is what you wanted… isn’t it?”  
“Definitely! I just didn’t realize how easy it would be… I thought there’d be more… crying, heartbreak, difficult scheduling, crap… I like this, I like us…”  
“I like us too… now go to work”  
“Yup!”


End file.
